


[Podfic] I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WAS THINKING ABOUT THE SUMMER

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [52]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Sexual Situations, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Healing Sex, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Ant-Man, Touch-Starved, We're Up All Night To Get Bucky, post-AoU, well Sam might be at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: “Goddammit,” Barnes says, grimacing. “You were supposed to be the easy target.”“Yeah, no, he’s three doors down,” Sam replies wryly, jerking his head towards the door. “But it’s not a trick question, man, I’m just asking what you want.”“Sex,” Barnes says.“Yes,” Sam says, expression dry. “I was here for that part of the conversation.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I swear to god that I was thinking about the summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678598) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



> Recorded as a party favor for lucifuge5 for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thank you to suzukiblu for having blanket permission!!

Cover Art provided by idellaphod

| 

## I Swear To God That I Was Thinking About the Summer

  


**Author:** suzukiblu  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Sam/Bucky  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** “Goddammit,” Barnes says, grimacing. “You were supposed to be the easy target.”  
  
“Yeah, no, he’s three doors down,” Sam replies wryly, jerking his head towards the door. “But it’s not a trick question, man, I’m just asking what you want.”  
  
“Sex,” Barnes says.  
  
“Yes,” Sam says, expression dry. “I was here for that part of the conversation.”  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20I%20Was%20Thinking%20About%20Summer.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6678598) | **Wordcount:** 3907  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20I%20Was%20Thinking%20About%20Summer.mp3) | **Size:** 23 MB| **Duration:** 0:24:58  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20I%20Was%20Thinking%20About%20Summer.m4b) | **Size:** 12 MB| **Duration:** 0:24:58  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
